


Much Ado About Hidden Block

by oswiniarty



Series: Asagao Discord AU [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Much Ado About Nothing AU, Multi, betting on ur friends, ft. unnecessary research into typing styles, ian/caddy is pretty prevalent from the start, minus the shitty "hero is a slut" plot, the au where everything is narrated via messenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswiniarty/pseuds/oswiniarty
Summary: Hidden Block's origin story, mixed in with a little bit of trickery to get Ian and Caddy together.(aka the discord/much ado about nothing au that you didn't ask for.)(previously titled hidden block: discord.)





	1. Chapter 1

**ACT ONE**

/r/Tomi

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Listen, I’m not saying that _Toma!_ is a bad game, but it’s definitely not a good one. It doesn’t make my top 10 list, at least.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** What the fuck. Literally what the fuck. _Tomi!_ is the best fucking game to ever grace the PS1 market.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** All I’m saying is there’s better games out there. The _Tony Cardinal_ games are pretty good, and better than _Toma!_

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Those games are actual shit.

**_New message from Ian (brutalmoose)_ **

**_@brutalmoose:_** _[hater.png]_

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Alright, but can you believe this guy? _Tony Cardinal_ is a great game.

 ** _@yungtown:_** Man, everyone’s entitled to their own opinions. He’s just trying to get a reaction out of you.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Okay, Mr. “I want to please this one hater passive-aggressively.”

 **_@yungtown:_ ** That’s different and you know it, Ian.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** It’s not, but okay.

* * *

**_Balrog (balrogthemaster) has renamed the chat to “hidden block???? is that a dumb name?”_ **

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** guys, I found the pipis.

 ** _@nintendofanftw:_** Wallid, please

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** the rarest of pipis, Jimmy.

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** the *rarest.*

 **_@yungtown:_ ** … *Anyways.*

 **_@yungtown:_ ** This is Ian, please be gentle.

**_Luke (yungtown) has added Ian (brutalmoose) to the chat_ **

**_@brutalmoose:_** You don’t have to be gentle. I can handle it.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Also, y’all are memelords.

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** *the pipis.*

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Hi, i’m Jeff. Wallid is the only actual memelord here though.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I’m Jimmy

 **_@yungtown:_ ** These are the nerds I’ve been telling you about.

* * *

**_436 new messages since 1:27 AM GMT_ **

**_James (caddicarus) is now online_ **

**_@caddicarus:_ ** You leave to go to sleep _once_ and the group chat explodes.

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** We can’t help that you go to bed at 7 pm dude.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** I refuse to read all that. What happened?

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Also, I’m not getting into the timezone argument again.

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** I found the pipis.

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** _[the pipis.mp4]_

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Wallid, why.

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** * _The Pipis,_ * Caddy.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Shit, who got him started on that again?

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** #sorrynotsorry

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** I, also, am not sorry.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Oh, it’s _you_. You motherfucker.

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Do you two know each other?

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Do we?

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** You’re the jerk who said the _Tony Cardinal_ games were “actual shit.”

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Yeah, because they *are.*

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Have you even actually played them?

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Yeah, I have, actually. They’re glitchy as shit.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Only if you’re *looking* for the glitches.

* * *

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has created the chat “Everyone except for Ian and Caddy”_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** So they’re definitely going to end up together, right?

 **_@yungtown:_ ** $20 says it takes a year.

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** I’m gonna call them caddimoose.

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Why?

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** *caddi*carus and brutal*moose*.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** Dude, that’s so messed up, why are you like this.

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has renamed the chat to “Place your bets on caddimoose”_ **

**_@yungtown:_ ** Jimmy, c’mon man.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** *You* were the one who bet $20 on them

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** I’m gonna say $30 on them within two years.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** I still think calling them ‘caddimoose’ is weird.

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** *You’re* weird.

* * *

**_hidden block???? is that a dumb name?_ **

**_@caddicarus:_ ** Half the time the glitches are so bad that it makes the game unplayable.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Then you’re playing it *wrong*.

* * *

**_Place your bets on caddimoose_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Ten bucks says it happens in the next two weeks.

* * *

**_hidden block???? is that a dumb name?_ **

**_@yungtown:_ ** I feel like if we don’t break this up now fists are going to be thrown.

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Yeah probably.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Whatever, I have to go to school anyways.

**_James (caddicarus) is now offline_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** How's school going for everyone btw

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Ugh. I’m in entrance exam hell. My parents are completely ignoring the fact that I’m two years from finishing school here and are making me go to this school in Japan.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** Same.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Same

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** same

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** That’s crazy, guys! Let me guess, asagao academy?

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** I’m definitely going to start a club for us there.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** Dude, yes.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I heard that there’s a gaming tournament nearby every year

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** so, we’re definitely going to use this as an excuse to play video games in school, right?

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Absolutely.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Oh shit, I gotta go to sleep. School tomorrow

 **_@balrogthemaster:_ ** same

* * *

**_378 new messages since 8 AM GMT_ **

**_James (caddicarus) is now online_ **

**_@brutalmoose:_** Wait. Is your first name James?

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Yes? No one besides my family calls me that, though.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Excellent. I’m calling you that forever.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Can you not.

 **_@brutalmoose:_ ** Oh, I can’t not, *James*.

**_Luke (yungtown) is now online_ **

**_@yungtown:_ ** Why am I always the one to break you two apart?

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** We were handling it.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** Sure, if ‘handling it’ means you were still arguing.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** He started it.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** You continued it!

 **_@yungtown:_ ** Boys, please.

* * *

**_Place your bets on caddimoose_ **

**_@yungtown:_ ** Not sure if flirting, or just arguing.

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) is now online_ **

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has renamed the chat to “Now taking bets on flirting or arguing”_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Yes

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** The answer you’re looking for is yes

* * *

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has renamed the chat to “It’s settled we’re Hidden Block”_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** No one was arguing except Ian and Caddy

**_Balrog (balrogthemaster) is now online_ **

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** oh cool, so we’re agreed on that?

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** I liked it the first time you suggested it.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Now if you’ll excuse me, chaps, I’m gonna go make a cuppa.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Tea is unnecessary. Also, I like the name too.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Well, fuck you too then.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** No thanks.

* * *

**_Now taking bets on flirting or arguing_ **

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** that’s definitely flirting.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** No one can deny that.

* * *

**_It’s settled we’re Hidden Block_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Get a room, ya’ll.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** A of all, what the fuck are you talking about.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** We’re not doing anything that requires “getting a room.”

* * *

**_Now taking bets on flirting or arguing_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Ian can

**_Jeff (spacehamster) is now online_ **

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Why is he like this.

* * *

**_It’s settled we’re Hidden Block_ **

**_@brutalmoose:_** Second of B, it’s spelled *y’all*.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** If y’all yankees are gonna take our word, at least get it right.

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Now i’m imagining him speaking in a really thick southern accent instead of his monotone drawl.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** Does he sound better or worse?

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Unclear.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Y’know I’m still here, right.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** By “thick southern accent” do you mean an American accent?

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** There are more accents than just the one, but absolutely.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Yep, still here.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** I don’t even know what he sounds like and I’ll bet it’s a huge improvement on usual.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I *do* know what he sounds like and it’s a huge improvement on usual.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Alright, that’s enough.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** Quick, someone do your best Moose impression. With the accent.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** [ian.mp3]

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** I don’t sound like that. *And* I don’t live in Texas anymore.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** That’s a pretty solid impression of him though.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Are we done making fun of me for an accent I don’t have yet, or?

 **_@brutalmoose:_ ** Cause I can just leave.

 **_@yungtown:_ ** You won’t though.

**_Ian (brutalmoose) has left the chat._ **

**_Luke (yungtown) has added Ian (brutalmoose) to the chat._ **

**_Ian (brutalmoose) has left the chat._ **

**_James (caddicarus) has added Ian (brutalmoose) to the chat._ **

**_@brutalmoose:_ ** I have been betrayed by my own enemy this night.

 **_@brutalmoose:_ ** You have killed me.

 **_@brutalmoose:_ ** Destroyed our sacred cease-fire.

* * *

**_Now taking bets on flirting or arguing_ **

**_@yungtown:_ ** They’ve clearly been talking in private.

 **_@spacehamster:_ ** Thanks, captain obvious.

 **_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I’m still taking bets

* * *

**_It’s settled we’re Hidden Block_ **

**_@caddicarus:_ ** It’s not that serious, Moose.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Our holy truce.

* * *

**_New message from James (Caddicarus)_ **

**_@caddicarus:_ ** Moose, what the fuck are you doing.

 **_@brutalmoose:_ ** What, does your leg feel pulled?

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** You’re a jerk, you know that, right?

 **_@brutalmoose:_ ** I’ve been told once or twice, yeah.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** What’s your point?

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** That you’re a drama king.

* * *

**_It’s settled we’re Hidden Block_ **

**_@caddicarus:_ ** It’s funny you think we had a truce in the first place.

 ** _@brutalmoose:_** Did you call it off without my knowledge? Rude.

 **_@caddicarus:_ ** We never had one in the first place!

* * *

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has renamed the chat to “Everyone owes me $10”_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** They dont know that we know theyre together but i know theyre together and thats all i need


	2. Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read chapter one before last week-ish, here's the sitch: i renamed the fic, because halfway through writing this chapter i was like "wait this sounds an awful lot like much ado about nothing..... much ado about nothing au!!" because honestly how did we, as a fandom, never think of this before? it's perfect.
> 
> and with that little update out of the way, let's get to it!

**ACT TWO**

**_Everyone owes me $10_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** so we’re definitely going to get them together for real, right?

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** absolutely

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I vote we call it operation love gods

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has renamed the chat to “Operation love gods”_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Seconded

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Thirded.

**_@yungtown:_ ** Why “love gods” though?

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Because if we can do this, then Cupid is bullshit and we’re the only love gods

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** So Luke, does the motion pass?

**_@yungtown:_ ** Y’all won’t let up even if I said no, so fine.

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has renamed the chat to “Operation love gods is go”_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Let’s mcfreakin’ do this

* * *

**_It’s settled we’re Hidden Block_ **

**_@brutalmoose:_ ** We definitely had a truce.

**_@spacehamster:_ ** That’s the biggest lie you've ever told.

**_@yungtown:_ ** Jeff, don’t encourage them, man.

* * *

**_Operation love gods is go_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** So, here’s the plan

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I’m gonna suggest an Overlook match

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Eventually one of them is going to have to leave

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** So when they leave, we’re gonna start talking about how the other likes them

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** But only in the chat

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** That way he’s distracted and will come back to it

**_@yungtown:_ ** This is definitely a disaster waiting to happen.

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** of course it is

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** that's what makes it a great plan

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Thanks, Wallid

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Is everyone in?

**_@yungtown:_ ** I guess I can do it out of love for my friends.

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Of course I’m in.

* * *

**_It’s settled we’re Hidden Block_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** *Anyways*

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Do ya’ll wanna play Overlook

**_@yungtown:_ ** Hell yeah.

**_@brutalmoose:_** I’m down.

**_@caddicarus:_ ** I guess I could.

**_Jimmy (nintendofanftw) has started playing Overlook_ **

**_James (caddicarus) has started playing Overlook_ **

**_Luke (yungtown) has started playing Overlook_ **

**_Ian (brutalmoose) has started playing Overlook_ **

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Shit, I’m joining, I’m joining.

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** me too.

**_Jeff (spacehamster) has started playing Overlook_ **

**_Wallid (balrogthemaster) has started playing Overlook_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Ian the “I need a healer” guy

**_@brutalmoose:_** Listen, Soldier 67 doesn’t have good defense.

**_@caddicarus:_ ** Neither does Reaver, but I managed to stay alive longer than you did.

**_@brutalmoose:_** Meet me in the pit, motherfucker.

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** boys please

**_@yungtown:_ ** The next round is starting soon, so stop fighting and get back to the game.

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Luke the “I love Overlook too much” guy.

**_@yungtown:_ ** It’s a good game, don’t blame me for liking it.

**_@caddicarus:_ ** Alright lads, I’ve gotta go after this round. Life calls, and all that.

**_@yungtown:_ ** Aw. Night, dog.

* * *

**_Operation love gods is go_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** You guys ready?

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** as we’ll ever be

* * *

**_It’s settled we’re Hidden Block_ **

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Oh, wait, what was it that PBG was telling us the other day, Jeff?

**_@spacehamster:_ ** You mean the thing about caddy? and how he secretly loves ian? that thing?

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Even though he says he hates him.

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** i didn’t think the guy loved anyone

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Me either.

**_@spacehamster:_ ** I don’t know what to do about it, but he really seems to love Ian.

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Has he told him

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Actually I asked that but then I realized that if Caddy told Ian then we would know wouldn’t we

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** probably.

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** i bet he’s already posted something about it on hush though.

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Oh, of course.

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** But should we tell Ian

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** It’s only fair that he gets to know

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** ian would probably only make fun of caddy for it if we told him.

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** If he did that I’d hang him

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Caddy is nice, and talented

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** and smart

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** Except for loving Ian

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Yeah, except for loving Ian.

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** so we’re not telling ian right

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** we’ll just let caddy tell him

**_@spacehamster:_ ** If his heart doesn’t break first.

**_@spacehamster:_ ** Since that’s settled, back to Overlook?

* * *

**_Operation love gods is go_ **

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** if that didn’t work i’ll eat my oui remote.

**_@yungtown:_ ** That threat doesn’t work cause you hate the Oui to begin with.

**_@balrogthemaster:_ ** the controls are wonky i can’t be called out for disliking the oui

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** *Anyways*

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** If this is going to work we have to do the same thing to Caddy

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I’m leaving that up to you, Luke, and whoever else is there

**_@yungtown:_ ** I wish I could protest, but you’ve trapped me.

* * *

**_Hush group: Asagao Academy_ **

[image description: the image is a picture of a body of water with the text “Apparently the guy I spend all my time hating actually likes me. I see you, guy. I see you.” superimposed over it in Times New Roman.]

[image description: the image is a picture of a woman putting both of her middle fingers up with the text “And you know what? Screw pretending that I hate you. I like you too, asshole. So suck on that.” superimposed over it in Times New Roman.]

* * *

**_Operation love gods is go_ **

**_@yungtown:_ ** Oh my god, Ian posted on Hush.

**_@nintendofanftw:_ ** I n c r e d i b l e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "10 things i hate about you" is set in this verse!! i wrote it while i was trying to finish this chapter, so eventually, the Sin Bin (tm) (which was blatantly stolen from Check, Please! by Ngozi) will be canon. i'm not sure how, though. all the betting money will be going into it, though.
> 
> "hush" is my bootleg version of whisper. those are actual screenshots of whispers i made and are out there on the whisper servers. i don't have anything to give you if you can find them irl except my love. "overlook" is overwatch, with soldier 67 instead of 76 and reaver instead of reaper. truth be told i don't know a goddamn thing about overwatch, so all of my "knowledge" about it i got from the wiki and my best friend.
> 
> (not seen: ian freaking out to himself about caddy liking him???? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa??????? what the fuck!!!!!!!!!! he's yelling!!!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> a couple things: if i'm writing anyone wrong, please please please let me know. i'm not as familiar with jeff, wallid, or jimmy as i am with ian, luke, and caddy(jim), so i don't want to get their personalities wrong.
> 
> this is mostly written from caddy's perspective, except when it isn't, thus gmt.
> 
> also please imagine that ian is typing in comic sans. no one mentions it but he types in comic sans in the word doc for this, its really dumb and stupid but canon.
> 
> (edit 2/17/17: changed the title to better fit the direction/plot of the story)


End file.
